


Permission Granted

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written as a Christmas present for the lovely fredbassett who gave the prompt “that wasn't meant to happen, sir”.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely fredbassett who gave the prompt “that wasn't meant to happen, sir”.

“No.”

“Sir?” Ryan asked, stopping his briefing in mid-flow.

Lester moved forward and much to the amusement of Ryan's team put a finger against Ryan's lips.

“If your next statement includes the words “that wasn't meant to happen” I can wait until the written report.”

He removed his finger and waited.

“The report will be on your desk in the morning.”

“See to it”.

* * * * * *

“Sir...”

“Are you about to inform me that wasn't supposed to happen, _Captain_?”

Ryan, who didn't have a death wish despite what Cutter might think quickly shook his head.

“Good”.

Ryan watched with as sombre an expression as he could manage as a soaking wet Lester tramped away from the dock and back to his car. Abby and Connor on the other hand didn't hold back, holding on to each other for support as they dissolved into hysterical laughter. This was going to be a very long week.

* * * *

Back at base and Lester was nowhere to be seen. Ryan couldn't blame the man, the Liopleurodon had taken them all by surprise and most of the team had ended up in the water or soaked to the skin on shore. Lester had only been there in the first place because the creature had destroyed a yacht belonging to a minor Royal.

“He's in the showers,” Lorraine informed Ryan, taking his scribbled initial report out of his hands ready for typing up.

“Right,” Ryan said. He definitely didn't allow himself the merest flicker of emotion at this announcement, though Lorraine looked at him pityingly anyway.

“This can't go on you know,” she told him. His blank expression remained. “The toilets on the second floor have a condom machine,” she announced, before turning back to her work.

Ryan started to say something, realised that denial would be too obvious and acceptance even worse and turned on his heel and practically marched out of the room.

He didn't stop off at the second floor but he did find himself checking his reflection in a mirror on the first floor before he went in search of Lester. He supposed he looked presentable enough, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was presenting.

He found Lester in the gym showers which was unusual in itself – usually he used the executive suite near the decontamination unit, if he even bothered to shower at work at all. He was standing with his head bowed under the spray, the strain in his muscles more than evident from where Ryan was standing.

This _thing_ between him and Lester wasn't even really worthy of a name, it was just a fluttering of heart beats, a too long glance, a missed step under a watchful gaze. They hadn't talked about it, hadn't kissed, usually avoided any sort of touch in fact. But still Ryan felt compelled like a moth to a flame.

If Lester was aware of his presence he didn't say anything, just kept standing there with the water cascading down his shoulders and back and Ryan just watched, frozen to the spot. Moving would be accepting that there was something to move to.

Finally Lester turned around and locked eyes with Ryan. “If you tell me that wasn't meant to happen, Tom, I'm going to have to call you a bloody liar.”

Ryan shivered at the challenge in the other man's eyes. Do or die had always been Ryan's motto and he was never one to back down from a challenge.

And yet....

Lester's hand drifted down his body and Ryan was moving before he'd allowed himself to talk himself out of it again. Because Lord knows he'd had this conversation in his head hundreds of times. About fraternization, and job security and just the whole plain shit storm this was going to generate with the rest of the team. Ultimately though the hungry way Lester responded to his demanding kiss was answer enough to any doubts he may have had.

Ryan trailed kisses down Lester's neck and shoulders until he was on his knees and Lester's hardening cock was tantalising close.

Ryan closed his eyes as Lester's hands moved to his head and groaned as Lester moved forward. Ryan's hands went behind Lester, moving up to cup his buttocks but mostly just to hold him in place as he swallowed Lester's cock in one fluid, practised motion.

“Fuck,” Lester growled and Ryan hummed his appreciation, causing Lester to buck even further into Ryan's mouth. It had been far too long since Ryan had allowed himself to do this and he was planning on enjoying every minute.

Ryan ignored his own erection, focusing completely on Lester's pleasure. It felt good not to have to think about anyone else, not to have to concentrate on his team, or dinosaurs, or rips in time or stupid crazed scientists who hadn't the faintest idea about self-preservation. Instead it was want, solid want in the pit of his stomach that lead him on, that lead his tongue and fingers to push Lester over the edge until he was coming so hard he would have fallen if not for Ryan's strong hands keeping him upright and nearly lost himself all together as Ryan swallowed everything he had to give.

The water had turned decidedly tepid by this point and Ryan's knees were starting to ache; this was definitely more of a young man's game.

“Up,” Lester panted, “up”. And Ryan did as he was asked gratefully resting his head against Lester's shoulder.

He smiled and nipped at Lester's collarbone as Lester's hands moved down Ryan's waist, only to find that he was already spent.

“That wasn't meant to happen, sir,” Ryan said with an almost straight face. He hadn't come from giving a blow-job since his teens and it would be embarrassing if it wasn't so bloody hot.

“The best things never are,” Lester replied, sucking at Ryan's neck in a way that immediately made his cock take a futile interest.

“We should...” Ryan started to say only to be silenced by Lester's possessive kiss. He allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall of the shower, aware that unlike Lester he was still fully dressed.

“Take me home, Tom,” Lester said between kisses, “and I'll return the favour.”

Ryan grinned and moved his hands to Lester's lower back. “I do have some other ideas, you know.”

“I never dared presume you were just a one trick pony,” Lester said, startling a laugh out of Ryan. “But my experimental phase was a long time ago, so...one thing at a time?”

For the first time Lester looked a little unsure and Ryan felt the first stirring in his chest that this thing, whatever it was, was more than just flirtation and release, there was the real probability that this could develop into something more.

It had been a long time since Ryan had trusted himself to want that.

Just as Lester started to fidget under Ryan's gaze Ryan laced their fingers together and helped Lester step out of the shower in search of towels and fresh clothes. He supposed given their current time travelling exploits they had to take every chance that was presented to them. And there certainly was no time like the present.


End file.
